


Is it acceptable?

by treehousesandpoohbears



Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousesandpoohbears/pseuds/treehousesandpoohbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Darcy returns home early after a month-long visit to town and wants to surprise Elizabeth, but is instead greeted with his own surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it acceptable?

**Author's Note:**

> My indulgence in a overused P&P trope. Excuse the trope, but enjoy the fluff!

Home. How he had missed her. He smiled, watching her sleep in his bed, no, their bed. All the rain and uneven roads he had endured was worth it, to come home to this.

“Sir, would you like a bath before you turn in?” Albert was loath to disturb his master, but did not want to let him fall sick. Mrs Reynolds would not let him hear the end of it if he did.   

“Yes, please draw up a bath quickly, thank you.” Mr Darcy whispered back. He was reluctant to pause his watching of his beloved, but the quicker he bathed, the quicker he could return to her and her warm embrace.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, he stood at the same place, at the edge of the bed. Quietly, he removed his slippers and slid under the covers. He breathed a sigh of relief as when it seemed like she did not stir. He did not want to wake his wife at this time of the night, although his longing for her presence drew him to share the bed tonight. Moving closer, he slid his arm around her waist, positioning himself next to her. Her comforting scent of roses and jasmine surrounded him, and he smiled as his hand came to rest on her stomach. It seemed like she had put on some weight while he was away. He was always telling her to eat more and not to follow the fashion of the ladies of the ton. Wait, this was not just a little bit of weight. She was much rounder than before, almost as if she was carrying a child… No, it was not possible, someone would have informed him. Was she pregnant without him knowing? At this point, she shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to him.

“Elizabeth?” He murmured softly, not wanting to wake her but also desiring the answer to his question.

She turned and opened her eyes, squinting at him. She smiled, still half-asleep and softly said, “You’re home early.”

He kissed her on the forehead and replied, “I missed you too much, so I decided to come home early and surprise you. Do you have something to tell me?”

His wife sighed and answered, “I wanted to surprise _you_. Yes, it is as you guessed, I am about three months along.”

When he failed to respond, Elizabeth opened her eyes wider and sat up, saying “Is it acceptable? I know this is a bit sudden and we’ve barely gotten married…” Her words trailed off as he grabbed her and began to rain kisses on her face and neck. After a while, with his lips at her ear and his arms around her, he replied, “It is more than acceptable. You have made me the happiest man on earth tonight.”

  She drew back from his embrace to look at him. He was beaming down at her, his dimples showing. He truly was happy. She grinned in response and teased, “I am glad you are appeased. Now, shall we go to bed?”

  “Elizabeth, do not mock me. You know I wanted this. Tell me, how are you feeling?”

“I am better in the evenings, but most days, I am tired.”

“Have you seen a doctor or a midwife? I will have the best care arranged for you.”

“William, let us go to bed, we can discuss this in the morning.” He looked at her. She did look tired. Her figure was healthy, but she was unusually pale. He sighed and said, “Yes, my darling.” Although he was excited, they were both tired and plans could wait until daylight. “Goodnight, my darling.”

 

 


End file.
